Me estoy enamorando cada vez mas de mi enemigo
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: las chicas se encontraran con los chicos, viviran situaciones en donde se divertirán y se enamoraran , también habrá celos y drama , también habrá otros parejas lo prometo , por favor entren y leean! XD y comenten para saber si quieren que siga
1. Chapter 1

_**Me estoy enamorando de mi enemigo**_

Residencia ultonio

Habitación de bombón

Bombón: que lindo día hace hoy

_ mira hacia el reloj y a ver que hora era y se dio cuenta que se levanto un poquito tarde pero que se podía resolver si iban volando hasta la preparatoria.

Pero que tonta soy, mejor me apresuro, perdón mi nombre es bombón tengo 16 años, y asisto a la preparatoria de santadilla

-coge una toalla que se encontraba en el perchero y, entra al baño.

-Que relajante es tomarse un baño se te olvidan tus preocupaciones

Pasa los minutos

-sale del baño

-mejor me apresuro

Busca su uniforme y este consistía en una falda corta color azul rey, con una camisa hasta los codos con una corbata.

Muy bien ya estoy casi lista solamente falta mi cabello, recogiéndolo con una cinta roja formando una cola de caballo y por ultimo un gran lazo que siempre la identificada.

-Muy bien ya estoy lista

Habitación de burbuja

Burbuja: donde esta pulpi, a mira aquí esta pensé que te perdería.

Ahora a listarme para la escuela.

Habitación de bellota

-ZZZZzzzzz

-bombón pasa por la habitación de bellota y decide entrar para ver si estaba lista. Pero la encuentra dormida.

- Bombón: Mm llegaremos tarde si no la despierto

- burbuja: y como piensas hacerlo hermana

-Bombón: Burbuja eres tú

-Si soy yo, y se muestra una hermosa rubia de coletas con unos ojos azul cielo el uniforme de la escuela.

- burbuja: Como la despertaremos

- bombón: estoy pensando varias formas

- burbuja: bueno tu la despiertas y yo bajo para ver si papá dejo nuestro desayuno listo

* y se va hasta la planta de abajo

- bombón: Muy bien * sonrisa malévola

5 minutos después

*llega bombón con un balde con agua fría

En la planta de abajo

Burbuja: como hará bombón para despertar a bellota

Sigamos con bombón y bellota

*bombón tirar el balde con agua sobre bellota

Bellota *abre los ojos PREPARATE PARA MORIR LENTAMENTE

Bombón: cálmate bellota era eso o *le susurra en el oído

Bellota *queda totalmente colorada

Bombón: vieras visto tu cara jajajajajajajajajaja!

Bellota: Grrr

Bombón: se vuelve seria. Ve a bañarte que vamos a llegar tarde faltan 20 minutos.

Bellota: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE

Bombón: *se encoge de hombros

Bellota: *coge una toalla y entra a baño y escucha te espero abajo si no vienes en 10 minutos me como tu desayuno jajá.

En la planta de abajo

Burbuja: Bombón y bellota

Bombón: debe venir en 10 minutos o menos

*mirada cómplice

Burbuja / bombón: JaJaJaJa

Burbuja: y

Bombón: y Que

Burbuja: que hiciste para despertarla

Bombón: le lance un balde de agua fría, pero cambiando de tema esta listo el desayuno

Burbuja: si, aquí tienes

Pasan 9 minutos

Bellota: aquí estoy y vemos a bellota con el mismo uniforme que sus hermanas

Burbuja: bueno aquí tienes tu desayuno

Bellota: se ve delicioso

Bombón: lo mismo digo *O*

Burbuja: jjiji

Bellota: bueno buen provecho

Bombón: chicas andando

Burbuja: bueno

Bellota: pero no eh terminado de comer

Bombón: coge unos y comételos en el camino

Bellota: bien

*salen volando

En La Escuela

*aterrizan

Bombón: bueno llegamos

Bellota: si

Burbuja: vamos a ver en que salón nos toco este año

Bombón/bellota: bien

Burbuja: veamos *mira

Nos ha tocado el salón 1B del segundo piso

Bombón: chicas vámonos quiero buscar un buen lugar

Bellota/ burbuja: Ok

Salón 1B

Bombón: cogeré este *deja caer su mochila

Burbuja yo cogeré este

Bellota: y yo este

Suena el timbre y entraron los demás alumnos

Y la maestra keane

M Keane: buenos días chicos

A parecer estaremos juntos nuevamente y les tengo una sorpresa tenemos a tres chicos nuevos

No sean tímidos pasen

*entran 3 chicos de 16 años primero entro un chico de cabellera naranja larga sujeta por un liga, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel blanca, y venia vestido con una camiseta blanca, unos jeans negro, unos tenis negro y una gorra roja.

El segundo chico era de cabellera negra, tenía unos ojos verdes oscuros que te hipnotizaban, piel morena y llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos jeans negros y tenis negro, con unos guantes negros

Y por ultimo un chico de cabellera rubia, ojos azules como el mar, tenia una sonrisa que te demostraba inocencia y algo angelical, llevaba una camisa blanca igual que sus hermanos , unos jeans negros, y por últimos unos zapatos negros .

Xxx: Hola mi nombre es Brick Him

Xxx: yo soy butch Him

Xxx: y yo Boomer Him

Las chicas suspiraban enamoradas menos 3 chicas (ya ustedes saben de quienes hablo) y los chicos miraban con odio a los tres chicos nuevos y estos los ignoraban por completo.

M Keane: chicos ustedes se sentaran Mmm

Brick tú te sentaras al lado de bombón

Butch tú te sentaras con bellota

Y Boomer tu con burbuja

Los tres chicos contestaron bien

Con Brick y bombón

*Se sentó es su silla

Bombón: a que vinieron *Tono enojado

Brick: a estudiar, pa eso es la escuela no

Bombón: bueno, con tal de que no interfieran con mi estudio, bien por mi

Brick: tranquila rosadita *tono coqueto

Bombón:* se sonroja

Brick:* bombón ha cambiando mucho desde la ultima vez y además

Bombón: porque me quedas mirando así

Brick: perdón* en que momento será porque me quede hipnotizado por esos ojos rosas. Ahh! Ya me estoy volviendo cursi, no debo juntarme tanto con Boomer.

Mientras en con Boomer

Boomer* creo que alguien a dicho mi nombre

Regresemos con bombón y Brick

Bombón: Brick! *susurra

Brick: que donde esta el incendio

Salón: Jajajajajajajajajaja

M keane: Brick siéntate por favor

Brick: esta bien señorita keane

Bombón: si que eres idiota, estabas haciendo unas caras primero de menso, de pues pusiste cara de enfado.

Brick: jejejejej lo siento *sonrojado

Bombón: bueno pero presta atención que nos van a regañar.

Brick: esta bien

Y así transcurrió la hora de la señorita keane.

Hora de receso

Con los chicos

Butch: hey bro

Brick: que quieres butch

Butch: por que gritaste en medio de la clase

Brick: *recuerda porque había gritado y se sonroja

Boomer: yo también tengo curiosidad

Butch: y bien no vas hablar

Boomer: bah! Déjalo butch se lo sacaremos luego pero ahora tengo hambre

Butch: si tienes razón

Brick: ash! Como si pudieran sacarme la información par de imbéciles

Mientras que las chicas

Se encontraban a las chicas súper poderosas comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente. Cuando los chicos llegan hasta donde las chicas y se sientan

-bellota: quien les dio permiso de sentarse ahí

Butch: el lugar es libre

Bellota: * le arroja un pastelillo a butch pero este fue mas listo y lo esquivo

Butch: buen intento marimacha

Bellota: Grrr

Burbuja: esto se pondrá feo

Boomer: tienes razón

Brick y bombón estaban callados analizando la situación ya que no querían estar en problemas después del lio que formarían sus hermanos

Cuando se ven por los aires dos tortas una de manzana y otra de fresa en Brick y bombón

Toda la cafetería estallo en risas y se declaró una guerra de comida

Bombón y sus hermanas se encontraban lanzando todo lo que encontraban y se protegían con una mesa que había volteado

Bombón: tenemos que salir de aquí antes que el director llegue

Bellota: eres aburrida a veces hermana, pero pensándolo bien tienes razón

Burbuja: y como escaparemos de aquí

Bombón: Ps, por debajo de las mesas y salimos por la ventana y sacamos la ropa extra que traemos para emergencias. Que les parece

Burbuja / bellota: hagámoslo

Mientras que con los RRB

Brick: tenemos que largarnos de aquí

Butch: aguafiestas

Brick: quieres estar castigado un mes y dime si quieres seguir

Butch:….

Brick: eso pensé

Boomer: y como escaparemos de aquí

Brick: déjame pensar * entonces ve a las ppgz pasar bajo la mesa y ve que se dirigen hacia la ventana, entonces se le ocurre una idea

Chicos sigamos a las tontas para salir de aquí

Butch/ Boomer: bien

Entonces se escabullen por las mesas hasta llegar donde las ppgz

Bombón: chicas ya casi llegamos a la ventana

Brick: queras decir ya casi llegaremos

Bombón: voltea e iba a decir cuando bellota se adelanta

Bellota: hey trio de idiotas porque nos sigue

Boomer: No queremos estar castigados nuestro primer día de clase

Burbuja: chicas no importa que nos acompañen verdad

Bombón: dejaremos esta conversación para después nuestra prioridad es salir de la cafetería antes que llegue el director

Brick: estoy de acuerdo salgamos rápido

Butch: bueno muevan ese culo rápido

Después de risas, gritos, y peleas llegaron a su destino

Bombón: llegamos, ahora salten todos a las cuenta de tres

-Entonces se abre la puerta donde se ve al director

Butch: no hay tiempo para eso Salten coge a bellota y salta y sus hermanos los imita

Bombón: Brick me podrías bajar

Brick: oh si claro ^/^Sonrojado

Bellota: Hey idiota bájame AHORA

Butch

no me digas que no estabas cómoda en mis fuertes brazos nena

Bellota: *se sonroja ¬/¬ No me digas nena

Burbuja: podrías

Boomer: oh si claro

Bombón: bueno chicos hasta aquí llegamos, chicas vámonos

Burbuja: Adiós Boomer :D

Bellota: hasta nunca idiota : P

Con los chicos

Brick: bien, como hacemos ahora estamos vueltos una mierda por esa pelea de comida pero hay que admitir que fue divertida

Butch: tú los has dicho bro :D

Boomer: chicos traje uniformes extras por si pasaba algo en nuestro primer día

Brick: hasta que por fin se te ocurre una buena idea Boomer

Boomer: gracias creo

Butch: y que esperamos larguémonos de aquí

Brick: donde están los uniformes Boomer

Boomer: en mi casillero

Brick: muy bien andando antes que se acabe el receso

Con las chicas

Bombón: me alegra haber traído uniformes extras

Bellota: lo mismo digo

Bombón: burbuja porque estas tan callada

Burbuja: eh!

Bellota: si desde que nos separamos de los chicos no as dicho ni una palabra

Bombón: eso es muy sospechoso, en que piensas o para especificarnos porque piensas en alguien

Burbuja: yo no estaba pensando en Boomer o/o

Bellota: ella nunca dijo que fuera Boomer

Burbuja: ehh! O/O

Bombón / bellota: jajajajajajajajajaja

Burbuja: chicas no se rían

Bombón: esta bien prometemos no molestarte con tu novio * aguantando la risa

Bellota: s- si Lo que ella dijo * también aguantando la risa

Burbuja: no deberían molestarme aquí entre nosotras sabemos que a bellota le gusta butch y no lo niegues y que bombón le gusta Brick

Bellota: ¬/¬ ese idiota no me gusta

Bombón: no voy a negar que Brick es un poquito atractivo pero no me gusta ¬/¬

Burbuja: ya les voy a creer

Bombón: dejemos ese tema, que ya van iniciar las clases

Bellota. Estoy de acuerdo

Burbuja: ustedes empezaron jjiji

Bellota/ bombón: burbujaaaaa!

Burbuja: este bien ya me callo pero no me griten

Y así paso el tiempo risitas de parte de burbuja y algunas peleas de parte de bellota y bombón hasta llegar al salón. Buscaron sus asientos y se sentaron esperando que empezaran las clases. Después todos lo alumnos buscaron sus asientos estaban en medio de la clase


	2. Chapter 2

Del capitulo Anterior 

Y así paso el tiempo risitas de parte de burbuja y algunas peleas de parte de bellota y bombón hasta llegar al salón. Buscaron sus asientos y se sentaron esperando que empezaran las clases. Después todos lo alumnos buscaron sus asientos estaban en medio de la clase 

Suenan los cinturones de las chicas y ellas levantaron sus manos y cada una dijeron que se sentían mal

Bombón: señorita keane mi cabello tiene fiebre

Burbuja: A mi me duelen las botas

Bellota: yo tengo nariz de atleta

M keane: eso es muy grave, seria mejor que vayan a la enfermería

Dijeron las 3: muchas gracias señorita keane

Las chicas salieron corriendo de la clase, dirigiéndose al techo. Allí tocaron sus cinturones y cada una empezó su transformación en su forma ppgz

Hypper blossom

Rolling Bubbles

Powered Buttercup

Powerpuff Girls Z

Dijeron las 3 E hicieron sus poses como en la serie. Al pasar los años las chicas le habían cambiado sus uniformes ahora su uniforme consistía En blossom: una blusa roja con una corbata fucsia, una falda roja con una franja fucsia, una medias blancas con una franja fucsia, unos botines fucsia, unos guantes sin dedo negros y en su cabello anaranjado no esta en una cola sino en dos colitas y le llegaban asta el largo de la falda. Y su arma sigue siendo el yo-yo y su cinturón es el mismo

En Bubbles: una blusa azul cielo, una corbata un azul mas oscuro, una falda azul cielo con una franja azul, unas medias blancas con una franja azul, unos botines azules, unos guantes si dedo negros y su cabello rubio con sus dos colitas con unos rulos, y aun seguía usando el cinturón y su arma para hacer burbuja

Y por ultimo Buttercup: una blusa verde manzana, una corbata un verde, una falda verde manzana con una franja verde, unas medias blancas con una franja verde, unos botines verdes, unos guantes si dedo negros y su cabello negro azabache corto desordenado seguía utilizando su martillo por ultimo su cinturón.

Blossom: *coge su polvo compacto y en él se encuentra el profesor

Hola profesor esta ves que sucede

-Profesor: chicas mojo jojo esta atacando la ciudad de nuevo

Buttercup: ese mono nunca se cansa

Blossom: muy bien profesor nos encargaremos de el

Burbuja: chicas vámonos mientras mas rápido vallamos mas rápido regresaremos

Blossom: Es cierto burbuja

Llegan a donde esta mojo jojo

Mojo jojo: Yo mojo jojo dominare esta ciudad con mi fantástico invento

Blossom: Alto ahí mojo jojo

Bubbles: Mojo porque siempre haces desastres

Mojo jojo: Porque Mojo quiere vengarse de todos los humanos por haber lo echo sufrir T_T buuaaaaa!

Buttercup: Deja de llorar aliento de banana ¬¬

Blossom: Mmm

Bubbles: Mojo por favor cálmate no es necesario que llores

Buttercup: Ya me canse de oírlo llorar

*martillo súper sónico

Se ve volando a mojo por los aires y se escucha de parte de el me vengare de ustedes chicas súper apestosas.

Blossom: chicas se dieron cuenta que mojo hoy estuvo muy sensible

Bubbles: si tienes razón blossom

Buttercup: no hay que preocuparnos por el, ya lo vencimos ahora larguémonos de aquí.

Blossom/Bubbles: esta bien * y se encogieron de brazos

*aterrizando en la escuela y se des transformaron

Bombón: al parecer ya terminaron las clases

Bellota: Siii!

Burbuja: y como nos des atrasaremos bombón y si dejaron tarea

Bellota: ohh! Si hay problema

Bombón: algo se me ocurrirá después, ahora solamente vaya en busca de sus bolsos y nos encontramos en las salida. No se valla entienden

Bellota/burbuja: entendido

Y se separan ya que sus casilleros estaban muy lejos.

Pasan los minutos

Bombón: muy bien ya tengo todo solo falta esperar a mis her- * entonces ve a burbuja charlando con Boomer en la entrada, bellota discutiendo como siempre con butch y a Brick mirando Hacia mi ***se sonroja**. Tranquilízate bombón solo es Brick.

Llega hasta donde estaban sus hermanas y los chicos

Burbuja: bombón porque te demoraste tanto

Bombón: porque como no encontraba un libro jeje ***risa nerviosa **

Bellota: bombón que es esa carta rosa que tienes en tu libro de literatura

Bombón: yo no tengo nada *** esconde la carta **

Burbuja: bombón que no estas ocultando

Bombón: yo nada

Bellota: ***susurra hey butch me ayudas a quitarle la carta a mi hermana**

Butch: *** cuenta con ello, le hace una señal a Boomer para que le quita el libro a bombón cuando de la señal **

Brick ***alzo una ceja**

Estos están planeando algo. Mejor observare

Butch: bombón yo te cojo tu bolso se nota que esta muy pesado y en un reflejo rápido viene Boomer y le quita el libro a bombón y se lo entrega a burbuja. Bombón se da cuenta y se dirige a burbuja para pedirle el libro, pero burbuja le lanza el libro a bellota ella lo abre y saca una carta rosa y la lee.

Y la mente nuevamente en el sobre y se la entrega.

Bellota: vaya hermana una carta de amor

Brick: queda con la boca abierta

Bombón: si lo es

Burbuja: de quien es

Bellota: burbuja dice que es de su admirador secreto

Burbuja: eso es tan romántico bombón

Boomer: burbuja te gustaría salir conmigo al parque

Burbuja: me encantaría Boomer, hasta luego chicas

Y se van

Bellota: wow

Butch: hey bellota de gustaría un partido para ver quien es mejor

Bellota: si iré y barreré el piso contigo

Butch: eso ya lo veremos

Brick: bien quedamos solo tú y yo ***voltea y le sonríe a medio lado**

Bombón: Así parece ***sonrojada **

Brick: te gustaría caminar un rato conmigo Bloss

Bombón: si me encantaría

Mientras con Boomer y burbuja

Boomer: burbuja

Burbuja: dime

Boomer: te gustaría comprar un helado

Burbuja: claro

Boomer: espera aquí ya lo traigo

Y se va caminando hasta el heladero cuando regresa ve a burbuja rodeada con un monto de chicos

Boomer: Grrr *enojado y celoso

Burbuja: chicos pueden ir se estoy en una cita

Chico 1: porque no lo dejas y sales conmigo

Chico 2: no mejor conmigo soy mas guapo, hermosa

Boomer: mejor porque no se largan de aquí

Burbuja: hola Boomer

Chico 1: y tu quien eres enano

Chico 2: no creo que esta hermosura sea tu novia

Boomer: para tu información si es mi novia ***enojadísimo**

Burbuja: Boomer _***sonrojada**_

Boomer**: *le coge la mano **

Vámonos de aquí

Burbuja: sii _***sonrojada**_

Chico 1: hey a donde la llevas idiota

Chico 2: Púdrete novio de la chica linda

Boomer: Jajajajajaja róbenle la novia a otro imbéciles

Burbuja: Boomer soy tu novia

Boomer: solamente lo dije para seguir con nuestra cita ***sonrojado**

Burbuja: ahh! *baja la mirada triste por lo que Boomer le dijo

Boomer: pero me gustaría que fueras mi novia

Burbuja *alza la mirada

Boomer: y bien burbuja te gustaría ser mi novia

Burbuja: Boomer claro que si me encantaría

Boomer: gracias mi burbujita :D

Burbuja: de nada boomy

Boomer: hey que tal si vamos por los helados

Burbuja: y no los traías cuando venias

Boomer: ps

Flashback

Boomer se va caminando hasta el heladero cuando regresa ve una gran multitud de chicos entonces se acerca para el poder observar que estaba pasando cuando escucha la vos de burbuja

Boomer: Grrr *enojado y celoso

Chico 1: porque no lo dejas y sales conmigo

Boomer: tira los helados al pavimento y coge a los muchachos y los golpea uno a uno por las porquerías que decían de ella enfrente de sus narices.

Y entonces ve a dos sujetos mas hablándole a su burbuja

Fin de flashback

Boomer: me tropecé de camino, con unas rocas

Jejeje creo que soy muy torpe burbujita

Burbuja: eso no es verdad boomy

Boomer: burbuja le diremos a los demás de nuestra relación verdad

Burbuja: por supuesto pero no se como lo tomaran ellas después de todo son mis hermanas. Ya pensare como decirles porque no mejor seguimos con la cita boomy

Boomer: si tienes razón

Eso fue todo por hoy muchas gracias voy leer y dejen comentarios porfis soy nueva en esto y me alegraría saber que les gusta.

By: Blossomxbrick041999

Gracias por visitar mi historia

Podría visitar mis otras dos historias

Entrevista alas ppgz y rrbz

Y enamorada de un rrbz

Adiios! =D


End file.
